La muerte
by Erew.Stories
Summary: -Hasta que la muerte los separe- fueron las últimas palabras de aquel sacerdote, lo que no sabía; los novios, es que la muerte (el) definitivamente los iba a separar.
1. Chapter 1

-Hasta que la muerte los separe- fueron las últimas palabras de aquel sacerdote, lo que no sabía; los novios, es que la muerte (el) definitivamente los iba a separar.

**La muerte**

Una sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro, observo como aquella novia se casaba, según eso con su príncipe, con aquel hombre que la hará sentir segura, con el que compartirá una vida… ingenua tenía que ser.

Se acomodo su corbata verde que hacia lucir sus ojos y su piel blanca, enarco una ceja cuando fue el turno del novio decir sus votos, amor, fidelidad, respeto, alegría, blah, blah, las mismas palabras de siempre.

El sacerdote los declaro marido y mujer, todos aplaudieron y la gente comenzó a salir de la iglesia el también lo hizo, tuvo que parpadear para acostumbrarse del sol, se quedo para felicitar a los novios, cuando salieron, a gente comenzó a cercarse a ellos, se metió una menta a la boca, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a acercarse hacia la novia, su primer paso… las mujeres lo miraban asombradas, realmente él era muy apuesto y tenían envidia de que la novia o el novio lo conocieran.

Se acerco a la novia que terminada de abrazar a su madreo suegra y al verlo frente a ella, se quedo sin aire…

-Vengo a felicitar a la novia- sonrió con su típica sonrisa de siempre, aquella que usaba para seducirlas.

-Gra….gracias- susurro la novia.

El, la muerte se acerco a ella y la abrazo tiernamente- Me gustaría conocerte.

Dicho esto, se separo de ella, le miro sus ojos violetas y sonrió divertido, las pelirrojas eran sensuales, pero definitivamente se quedaba con las morenas, ellas eran exquisitas, pero, mientras tanto se divertiría con ella, su feliz matrimonio no duraría tanto.

Las casadas eran su perdición, su apodo la muerte; una de las palabras que se pronunciaban al último de la misa.

.

.

.

Hasta que la muerte los separe… la muerte, era él.

**Continuara…**

**¿Les gusta? Actualizo cuando tenga comentarios aceptados de que continúe la historia n.n**

**Atte. Erew**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I

Aquel lugar era enorme y su localización era de lo más acertada. Ahí, en medio del centro de la ciudad, se encontraba parada enfrente de una de las tiendas más prestigiadas, conocida por poseer a los mejores diseñadores de ropa, se especializaba en vestidos de boda, ya sean los tradicionales o los de última moda. Personas importantes, elegían ese lugar para comprar sus vestidos para el día más importante de su vida, cuando se unirían a esa persona especial por el resto de su vida.

Por ese motivo, ella se encontraba ahí, sin querer entrar, bueno, no es que no quisiera, simplemente se encontraba nerviosa. El lugar era imponente. Se podía ver, a través de las paredes de vidrio, la cantidad de diseños de boda que había en ese lugar. Era demasiado para ella. Hubiese querido rentar su vestido, sin necesidad de gastar tanto dinero, pero su madre la obligó.

El aroma de primavera había desaparecido, para dar lugar al perfume de mujer, Bella frunció el ceño y se giro para ver a su madre, vestía casual para la ocasión.

-¿No te dije que usaras un vestido?- su madre la regaño- Sera mas tardado que te quites tu pantalón de mezclilla, tus converses y…

-Ya no soy una niña madre- le corto- Puedo vestirme como yo quiera.

La señora René bufo, se acomodo su ropa y le dio una sonrisa falsa-¿Preparada para entrar?

-¿Tengo otra opción?- comento, mientras abrían la puerta y se adentraban a lugar.

Lo primero que noto fueron los colores que predominaban, una empleada se presento a ellas, las llevo para que vieran los vestidos y al instante Bella fue llevada al probador para que probara el vestido que a su madre le había gustado.

-Luces adorables en ese vestido- susurro su madre, una vez que su hija salió de los probadores.

Se sonrojo, mientras seguía observándose en el espejo, frunció el ceño y dio una vuelta, lo que hizo que el velo girara, y luciera el vestido hermoso en ella.

-No me gusta- susurro.

Una chica que se encontraba a lado de ellas grito al mirarse en el espejo, su vestido con adornos, la hacía lucir -¡Este es mi vestido!- dijo emocionada-¿Qué te parece hermano?

-Hermosa.

Bella sonrió al chico que estaba de espaldas hacia ella, era maravillosa la respuesta que le dio.

-Lo compro- la chica levanto la mirada y le sonrió.

-¿Quieres saber mi opinión?

-¿Me hablas a mi?- dijo confundida.

-Claro… ese vestido no es el tuyo.

Bella le sonrió- Gracias…

-Alice.

-¿Alice?

La chica le sonrío-Claro, mi nombre es Alice.

Ambas sonrieron, Bella se despidió de ella y se fue a quitar el vestido, tomo su bolsa, se despidió de su madre, cuando estuvo a punto de salir por aquellas puertas, choco contra un hombre, se tambaleo y por casi cae, si no fuera que él la sujeto del brazo.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos, por unos segundos. El silencio invadió la habitación. A los dos les parecía graciosa y ligeramente irónica la situación. Esas miradas sostenidas eran dignas de un par de adolescentes tratando de descifrar la atracción emergida entre ellos, pero por supuesto, esa no era su situación. Ni eran adolescentes, ni se atraían y mucho menos podían pensar en cometer un locura un par de meses ante de sus boda, así que Bella se aparto de él.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que - comento con su voz aterciopelada.

-Edward, podemos irnos ya, tengo que regresar en un mes- se percato que su hermano no le hacía caso, siguió su mirada y se la encontró con la chica que le dio su punto de vista acerca de su vestido, le sonrió- Hola de nuevo.

Bella aparto la mirada de él y miro a su hermana, le sonrió.

-Hola- dijo Bella-bueno, yo me tengo que ir aun tengo que encontrar mi vestido- se disculpo de ellos.

-Recuerda, el vestido será aquel en el que te sientas princesa- dijo Alice.

-Tomare tu consejo- dicho esto se despidió de ellos, sin antes mirar por última vez aquellos ojos verdes profundos.

Edward se maldijo mentalmente, mientras observaba como se marchaba.

Se suponía que esa sensación no volvería a ocurrir jamás. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo ese escalofrió, que comenzaba desde su nuca hasta donde la espalda terminaba. No podía negar que era agradable esa sensación, pero tampoco podía darse el gusto de disfrutarla.

¿Por qué? Porque era incorrecto.

Esa sensación, no era más que atracción… y no la volvería a sentir, si tenía suerte no la vería de nuevo, miro a su hermana y le sonrió, ambos salieron de la tienda, se despidió de ella y se marcho.

Reviso su celular y sonrió al observar 15 mensajes, todos eran de mujeres casadas y lo mejor era que lo buscaban.

Se subió a su flamante volvo y manejo, mientras respondía seductoramente aquellos mensajes.

.

Bella miro la pintura de la que se encontraba trabajando desde hace tres días, quería terminarla antes que su imagen desapareciera de su mente, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, una camisa de tirantes y unas chancletas, traía su cabello recogido en una coleta y las manos pintadas de oleo.

Se concentro en los ojos, por más que quisiera plasmarlos tal como los había visto no podía, le faltaba ese algo, suspiro y sonrío cuando su prometido le beso por atrás.

-Me pondré celoso- susurro en su odio derecho, haciéndola estremecer, dejo su pincel sobre la mesa que se encontraba a su lado y se giro para verlo.

Sus ojos negros la penetraron dejándola sin aire, su piel morena resaltaba con su traje gris de marca.

-¿Quién es?- murmuró besándola en el cuello.

-Un chico que me encontré en la calle- dijo una verdad a medias-No tienes por qué preocuparte, no creo volvérmelo a encontrar.

-No me preocupo, es solo que tu manía de dibujar a personas que has visto una vez en tu vida, me hace sentir celoso, nunca me has pintado.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior-Sabes que no pinto…

-A las personas cercanas a ti- termino la frase por ella con una sonrisa.

-Exacto… ahora si me disculpas, tengo que terminar mi mural para la exposición de el sábado - sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Tu primera exposición de pintura- dijo su prometido- Veras como todos amaran tus trabajos, eres una excelente pintora.

-Lo dices porque me amas- dijo Bella.

-También por eso, te dejo para que termines.

-Gracias- susurro con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, deberías de poner esta pintura en tu exposición, es realmente buena.

Bella sonrío- Sera buena idea-mintió.

-Te amo-dijo Jacob.

-Yo también- dijo no muy convencida Bella, mientras tomaba una brocha grande y se marchaba a su mural, por ahora dejaría el cuadro del chico de ojos verdes.

.

-Me gusta acariciar tu pecho- dijo Zafrina.

Edward suspiro y se giro para verla, era hermosa, pero no la tentaba, no tenia ojos achocolatados y… se raño por pensar en ella de nuevo.

Se levanto de la cama desnudo, busco en el piso sus bóxers y cuando los encontró se los puso, se giro para ver a otra novia mas-No puedo tener más relaciones contigo- dijo, mientras fingía dolor.

Zarina se levanto de la cama también y se fue a abrazarlo, pero Edward se aparto de ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque eres aun casada, me siento un enfermo al pensar que él te tocara.

-No me ha tocado desde mi noche de bodas.

-Eso fue hace ¿2 o 3 meses?

- Han pasado cuatro meses Edward- dijo Zafrina-y no he dejado que me toque de nuevo.

Edward trago en seco, en estas alturas, ella ya debería de estar soltera, cuatro meses es mucho.

-¿No te dice nada?

-Se la pasa viajando-dijo Zafrina, mientras se iba a costar de nuevo en la cama, enseñándole su cuerpo a él. –Cuando venga de viaje le pediré el divorcio- le miro a los ojos- Para casarme contigo.

Edward rodo los ojos, otra que quería casarse con él.

-Me tengo que ir_- tengo una boda al cual asistiré,_ pensó.

-¿Te veré pronto?

-El día que nos volvamos a ver, será cuando estés divorciada- dijo- entiende, te quiero solo para mí.

Zafrina suspiro- Sera pronto- susurro, mientras lo observaba marcharse.

Edward se golpeo la frente con su mano, cuando salió de la casa de ella, su celular comenzó a vibrar.

-¿Diga?- contesto al primer tono.

-Hey Bro, hay una exposición de pinturas; mamá quiere que la acompañes.

-¿Y tú no puedes ir?

-Tengo una boda- dijo un sonriente Emmett.

-Iba a ir a esa boda.

-Lastima, esta me toca a mí, tu acompaña a nuestra madre y comprare pinturas, es una nueva artista.

-Emmett.

-No soy Emmett jovencito- dijo su madre del otro lado de la línea- No has estado conmigo, quiero que me acompañes, se que te gustan las pinturas y quiero conseguirte un cuadro para tu casa.

-Madre…

-Te veo en quince minutos.

-Si mamá- dijo un rendido Edward.

Fue a recoger a su madre, y de allí a la exposición, no había mucha gente, pero su madre parecía encantada con las pinturas que se exponían, cuando iba caminando observando, una pintura le llamo la atención, se detuvo y observo el retrato, era él.

_Titulo: La muerte. _

_Por Isabella Swan._

Enarco una ceja divertido, no reconocía a la persona, pero ella le había dibujado a la perfección, traía una túnica negra y sus ojos verdes eran tan llamativos que por un momento no creyó que fuera él.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora**: ¿Les gusto?

Siento tardarme años en actualizar (exagerando) pero no he tenido tiempo (mintiendo) Bueno si he tenido tiempo, pero lo he usado para leer (siendo sincera)

¿Merezco un comentario?

Ato. Ere


End file.
